


Smoke and steam

by Turtle4you



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Slow Burn, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle4you/pseuds/Turtle4you
Summary: A gift for Maxie in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

'So much to do today…' Maxie thought as he walked back to his office. 'These grunts need approval for Green Project 4, 11, 15, and 18. Those grunts need approval for Green Project 2, 3, and 7, and for some reason this grunt needs approval to change several lightbulbs throughout the base!' 

He turned into his office. 'It seems so simple to approve all of these and go on with my day but of course every possibility must be considered, planned for, and written out before my signature goes anywhere on it!' He sighed and set the small stack down on his desk. 'And I need to pencil in-… what on earth?' 

In the center of his desk was a small box with a bright blue bow. He stared at it, 'It's not my birthday, there are no major holidays today, no anniversaries that I know of… why would there be a gift here?'

"Surprise!" Archie shouted from the doorway. Maxie started, "What are you doing here?"

"Givin' ya a gift!" 

"Well, I can see that, but why? Have I forgotten something?"

"Nah, man! I just saw it and thought o' you, so I got it!"

"You didn't… have to do something like this. Now I have to return the favor and I have far too much work to do today…"

"Don't worry about it!" He walked over to Maxie and put a hand on his shoulder, "This is gonna help you. A lot, I think."

"What is it?" Maxie asked, picking up the box.

"Open it up and see!"

He held the box, brow furrowing. "Archie… listen, while I appreciate this, I'm not rather comfortable receiving gifts. I understand that it is rude to refuse a gift but-"

"Open the box, Max. Please?"

He sighed and removed the ribbon. 'This had better not be expensive…' He thought as he opened the lid. What stared back at him was an electronic cigarette.

"Ohh, I've heard of these." He picked it up. "These are the things people use to quit smoking, yes? Are you saying you want me to quit?"

"Well, that too. I jus thought it'd be easier fer ya ta puff on this instead o' takin a dozen breaks every day."

"It's hardly a dozen." Maxie said quickly.

"I counted sixteen yesterday." 

"Well l happened to be quite stressed yesterday!" He slammed his hand down on the stack of reports. "Nobody is taking the Green Project as seriously as you and I are! This is what will bring back the reputation of both of our teams! How long have we toiled away just for-!"

"Max, turn the thing on and take a puff. There's a switch on the side."

"Well, excuse me!" He shouted as he fiddled with the switch. "Here I thought that I was helping us ascend in the world!" He took a deep drag. "I thought I was… oh, is that cherry?" 

"It is indeed." Archie answered.

"Hmm…." Maxie took a small puff. Vapor poured out of his mouth as he exhaled. "Goodness, I resemble a proper volcano."

"I've got ya on one of the higher concentration juices fer right now. Ya can slowly wean yerself off as ya go." He smiled, "How do ya like it?"

"It is…. pleasantly surprising." He exhaled more vapor and leaned back against his desk. "At the very least I can do this in my office." 

"Yep. No more goin through half the base ta get yer fix." Archie smile faded, "Listen, I know an addiction can be rough but I really think ya can-"

"I am not 'addicted' to smoking. It just so happens to be one of my many methods of stress relief." He took another drag. "I can stop any time I want…" he said under his breath.

"Alright, what're yer other methods, then? Cause I've only ever seen ya smoke."

"I posses a vast assortment of stress relief techniques, all of which, might I add, provide the same relief as smoking." He stood up straight and took a short drag. "I visit the Lavaridge hot springs, I hike the volcano trail, I play tennis whenever my doubles partner is visiting, I've even begun to dabble in oil painting-"

"Fallin asleep watching Bob Ross ain't 'dabbling in oil painting.'"

"Oh, shut up, you buffoon!" 

"And ya only play tennis when yer partner is visiting? How often does 'e visit? Once? Twice a year?"

"I'll have you know that plane tickets from Unova are not cheap!"

"Uh-huh, and when was the last time ya took a hike?"

"It has been unseasonably chilly as of late and it would be a tragedy to this organization if I were to catch cold."

"Ya know, I'm sure it'll manage just fine. And wouldn't a visit to the hot springs after a long hike surely ward off any sneeze demons?"

"When I partake in the delight of the Lavaridge hot springs, I ensure that I have enough time to truly absorb all of the necessary nutrients and give my muscles an opportunity to relax. Why would I even visit if I can't allow my body the proper length of time to-

"That's a lotta words fer sayin' ya haven't made the time."

Maxie shot him a glare as he crossed his arms. He looked away, "What exactly are you saying, Archie?"

Archie sighed, "Look, I jus' think ya need ta focus on yer health more, that's all. I worry about ya sometimes. I walk into work in tha mornin' and yer asleep in tha same place I left ya tha night before. Ya barely eat or drink all day. Yer basically a robot that runs on nicotine and coffee! It ain't healthy, Maxie. At this rate, yer gonna-"

"What, Archie? I'm going to what?"

Archie paused then sighed again, "Again, I jus' want ya ta focus on yer health more. That's it." He started towards the door. 

"…Archie, wait." Archie turned around. "…Maybe", Maxie started, "… I suppose you have made some sense." Maxie set his pen down and walked towards Archie. He held out his hand for Archie to shake. "Thank you for… well…"

"Don't mention it." Archie grabbed Maxie's hand, pulled him into a half hug and patted his back. Maxie flushed and hesitantly returned the gesture. Archie pulled away and smiled. "Hey, ya wanna hit the hot springs later?"

Maxie looked towards the small stack on his desk. "That sounds wonderful, however…"

Archie walked over to the stack and flipped through it. He picked up a pen and signed the back of each plan. "Done, let's ship out."

"What did you just do?!" Maxie shouted. He ran to the papers, "I haven't even read them a third time! Not to mention the revisions-!"

"Shhhhhh…" Archie put a finger to Maxie's lips. "Let them figure it out.", he whispered. "If ya don't give em a solution ta every single thing, they learn ta figure things out fer themselves." He put his finger down are returned to a normal volume. "It teaches em ta take our ideas and ideals and put em ta work in their own way. That's how we get good grunts. That's how we get further as a team." He leaned towards Maxie. "That's how you can take a day off and not worry about yer whole operation failing."

Archie leaned back and half smiled. Maxie blinked then looked down at the papers. "You know what?" He said. "You're not as stupid as you look." He set them down on his desk and signed the back of each one. He picked up his vape pen and messaged Tabitha to pick up the papers; Maxie was taking the night off. "Let's go." 

"That's the Maxie I know!". They walked out of Maxie's office and towards the exit. "Hey, what's up with that one grunt and the lightbulbs?"

Maxie took a drag, "I guess I'll have to have to just figure that one out for myself."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is he alright, or….?" Archie wondered. He had been in the hot spring for 15 minutes by himself. "We went into tha changing room at tha same time…". He was just about to go look for Maxie when he appeared at the doorway, towel clad, a wooden tray in his hands.

"There ya are! Was startin' ta worry if ya got lost!"

"Oh, hush!" Maxie retorted. "I just thought that if we were visiting the hot springs, we should visit properly." He knelt and set the tray down, careful to keep his towel at a proper position. On the tray was a bottle of sake and two small dishes. 

"Whoa, sake! Haven't had this stuff in ages. Thanks, Max!" He took the bottle and poured two drinks while Maxie put his legs in the water. "Hey," Archie said, handing a dish to Maxie, "to us, to both teams, and to the future." 

"Here, here." Maxie said. They tapped their dishes together and drank. It burned on the way down, akin to the hot water that went to his knees. 

"You gonna get in or what?" Archie asked.

"Maybe… in a bit."

"What's wrong? You feelin' ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine, I just…"

"…What?" Maxie was silent. "C'mon, man, what's eatin' ya?"

"I… I am not comfortable… revealing myself in front of you." 

"Oh, is that all? Geez, man, ya had me actually worried there a sec! If ya want, I can look away. And they got towels ya can use ta hide yer junk."

"Don't speak so loudly!" Maxie hissed.

"Oh, relax! We're tha only ones here." Archie looked away and poured another drink as Maxie slipped into the water. "Here ya go." He said handing him the dish. Maxie tossed the dish back. Sake wasn't his favorite drink but when in Rome.

"How do ya come here if yer afraid ta be naked in front o' people?" Archie asked after a minute. 

"I don't have to see the random people that come here the next day at work."

"So yer just afraid o' gettin' naked in front o' me?" He asked.

"You, Tabitha, and random grunts. I suppose Matt fits in that category now as well."

"Huh, interestin'." The two were quiet for a bit, enjoying the hot water and occasional dish of sake.

"Ya know, Max…" Archie started, "Ya can always talk ta me, if ya want. Any time, any place."

"I am aware. You have stated this before, don't you remember?"

"Well, yeah. I just wanna make sure ya understand, that's all. Have ya…. Have ya been feelin' ok lately?"

"Other than the occasional heartburn or migraine, I've felt fine."

"No, not that way… I mean…"

"Oh… you mean… my mental health, don't you?"

"Yeah… you were takin' kinda long ta get out here and it had me worried."

"I was simply getting us a drink. In any case, however, I appreciate your concern, Archie."

"Ya haven't had any more… bad thoughts, have ya?" Archie asked. Maxie was quiet a moment. Sure his mind had wandered to that dark little corner of depression less as of late, but it was still there… like a Mandibuzz circling overhead. You don't think about it until it's cold shadow suddenly passes over you, reminding you of storms even on even the sunniest of days. How it-

"Max!" Maxie startled out of his inner monologue. Archie stared at him, concern all but written on his face. "Maxie, are you ok? Seriously, man, do you need anything?"

Maxie reached for the sake. "Archie, I promise you, cross my heart, I am ok.", Maxie said after a moment. "While I am not fully back to my old self, I'm finding it easier to be him every day." He tossed another drink back.

"I hope so. All these self-destructive behaviors have me more worried than a wurmple on sand."

"Might I ask what self-destructive behaviors you are referring to?"

"Well, lemme see." Archie took the bottle from Maxie, "Ya smoke, ya barely eat or drink aside from coffee or tha occasional energy drink, I've watched ya bob yer head up and down fer hours instead o' just takin a nap, ya barely sleep as it is… ya want me ta keep goin'?"

"I don't think-"

"Fine, I'll keep goin'. Ya won't have any conversations with anyone outside o' work, ya see no issue with not seein' the sun fer days, yer idea of excersize is a walk ta the vending machine, and ye never, EVER smile."

"All of that is-"

Archie leaned close, "I've seen the bottle, Max."

Maxie went wide-eyed. There was no way he could have…. He had hidden it so well… or at least he thought he had…

"I don't care what it takes. I don't care if I hafta stay up every night, I don't care if I hafta follow you around fer the rest o' my life, I don't care if I hafta handcuff myself to ya, you will NOT take those pills. Are we clear?"

Maxie was quiet. He looked down and away, hot shame burning his face. He felt a pang of fear and hurt deep in his stomach, twisting with the alcohol. 'Arceus, I might be sick…' he thought. He stood, still holding a wet towel to his privates, and quickly made his way to the changing room. 

"Max? Maxie? Wait up!" Archie shouted. He stood and raced after him. He found Maxie in one of the bathroom stalls, hyperventilating.

"Maxie? Hey, it's alright, man. Everything's fine, I promise!"

"They're a panic button… that's all…" His voice was shaky, higher pitched.

"What?"

"A panic button! W-whether you believe me or n-n-not, t-they make things easier…"

"And how do they do that?" 

"I... I w-want m-m-my c-clothes… Please, just… p-please…" 

"Sure thing, sure thing. I'll be right back." 

'Oh, shit what do I do?!' He thought as he pulled on his own underwear and grabbed Maxie's clothes and a couple of towels. 'I gotta stay calm. Just pull him out of it and calm him down.' He ran back to Maxie.

"Maxie? Maxie, I got 'em, man. Do you need help?"

"Just l-leave them here and l-leave me be." His breathing hadn't slowed down at all.

"I not gonna leave ya, man. I wanna make sure yer ok…"

"LEAVE!" He shouted. "I'VE ASKED YOU NICELY! JUST GO!" 

Archie was quiet, "Ok, I'll give ya some space…" He left the changing room after putting on one of the robes. 'There's no way he can go to back ta tha base panickin' like that, poor soul….' Archie had found his way to the front desk in the Pokemon center. "I would like a room, please. And can I go ahead and order dinner?"

Back in the changing room, Maxie had gotten his hyperventilating down to shaky, deep breaths. While he hadn't been sick, the cold floor sapped all the previous bath's heat from his body and he stood, shivering, trying to dress himself. 'I can't believe he knows…' he thought as he pulled on his undershirt, 'How could he have found it? I've had it hidden for so long… I wonder if they even have the same strength at this point.' 

"Maxie?" Archie gently called into the changing room. He peeked his head in. "There ya are. How ya doin'?"

Maxie refused to make eye contact and kept silent. He couldn't hide the shivers that ran down his body or how hard his hands shook as he dressed himself.

Archie reached towards him, "Here, lemme help ya-" 

Maxie slapped his hand away, "Don't. Touch. Me." He tried to put his pants on but his shaking hands proved the button and zipper he had refastened upon undressing difficult. 

Archie reached towards Maxie's pants, "Why don't I-"

This time Maxie whipped his pants around, slapping Archie in the face. They came loose from his grip and fell to the ground. Maxie stared at them, regretting his choice of weapon. He reached out for them and caught a sight of his own hand, trembling. Weak. Shaky. Pathetic. As he stared at it, his breathing began to quicken once more. He unsteadily sat down on the bench behind him and ran his hands through his damp hair, pulling every so often. 

'…Nope, there's no way he can go back. Not tonight at least…' Archie thought.

"Maxie?", he began gently. "I've got an idea. How about tha two of us get a room here fer tha night? Ya can rest. Take a load off o' yer mind. We can eat a good dinner then get a good night's sleep. I think it'll help ya calm down. Plus I hear this place makes a mean udon. You used ta eat that stuff like crazy way back when. Remember?" Maxie was silent. He had begun to slightly rock back and forth. 

"Here, let's…" Archie scanned the room and found where the robes were folded. "Let's get ya up ta tha room and then we'll talk, ok? Does that sound good?" He gently took Maxie's arm and surprisingly Maxie let him. Archie slipped the robe over his shoulders and put his arm in trying not to notice how dead Maxie's eyes looked. Archie slipped Maxie's other arm in and tied the front of the robe. It wasn't much, but the robe was long enough for Archie to believe that Maxie would be satisfied with it. 

"C'mon, up we come." He helped Maxie up off the bench and guided him to the stairs. For a man who would out stubborn a Camerupt he was being surprisingly easy to get along with. Archie gently encouraged Maxie up the stairs. Each step was slow, as if they individually were mountains. 

By the time they had gotten to their room, Maxie looked downright haunted. He was pale, his hair in disarray, dark purple circles took residence under his eyes. Those still quite lifeless looking gray eyes.

The room was small but made good use of its space. The only real furniture was a short table, an older TV, and the small chair holding a rather upset Maxie. Archie rolled out a futon and fluffed a pillow. 'If I can jus' get him ta sleep, even a little bit, I can try ta reason with him. I hope…' Archie thought. 

"Alright, Maxie, we're all set up here. Let's get ya in and then it's lights out til dinner." Archie said. Maxie gingerly stood, and slipped into the heavy covers. "Oh, hey, I've got it!" Archie said suddenly. He grabbed a cold, damp washcloth and placed it over Maxie's forehead and eyes."That should help ya feel better. Help yer headeache some at least." Maxie nodded. "I'll wake ya up later ta see how yer doin', ok?" Maxie nodded again. "Good. Now just relax. Yer safe here. Yer safe with me. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Archie flipped through the TV channels. There wasn't much on but having something on in the background would help him think. He had muted the sound and turned the screen away from the slightly snoring Maxie on the floor just a few feet away.

It hadn't taken long for him to fall asleep. Every so often Archie would catch him twitch in his sleep, sometimes slight, sometimes almost violent. Mumbles and words would occasionally punctuate the quiet air. 'No wonder he never gets a good rest…' Archie thought. 'He sleeps as wound up as he is awake.'

Just then his phone buzzed. He had messaged Shelly earlier to dress in plainclothes and bring him an overnight bag and a couple of books. Archie sent her his room number with instructions not to knock, quietly went to the door, and opened it when she arrived. 

"Hey, Shells. Thanks fer comin' by." He took the duffel bag, "Is Matt upset?"

Shelly knitted her eyebrows, "Yes. You know how important cardio and protein shake night is to him."

"If this hadn't happened, I'd be there now. He makes this amazin' one with nanab berries and coconut milk-"

"The tropical uppercut, I've had it. Why are you here in the first place? Especially to spend the night."

"I came here cause Maxie was wound up so tight, I though his head might pop off. When we got here I confronted him about some stuff and he had a breakdown."

"Him? A breakdown?"

"Yep."

"Wait, wait, what did you confront him about?"

"Just some stuff."

"I doubt 'some stuff' would have made him break. Seriously, the guy's a steel wall about everything."

"Yeah, well, even steel rusts after too long."

"What do you mean?"

"He's under too much stress. He's hurtin' himself and I just wanted ta help. I think I came on too strong though…"

"You do that when you're passionate about something."

"I am passionate! I'm passionate about gettin' him healthy. I know you've seen it too, Shelly. The man needs help."

She sighed, "I know. It's only gotten worse since we merged."

"And he's gonna keep gettin' worse unless we do somethin'. I can't stand ta see him like this, Shells. It cuts me deep." 

They were quiet a moment, then Shelly said, "I know you can help him. Look at what you've done for every one in Team Aqua. If you can turn some of the most ill-behaved people I've ever seen into a single unit, then you can get one guy to eat a damn sandwich."

Archie chuckled. "Thanks fer tha support, Shells." He placed the duffel bag into the room and walked back out to Shelly.

"Hey, would ya mind if I asked another favor?"

"Nah, I got time. What's up?"

"Could ya stay here with him while I go get our things? They're still in tha changin' room."

Shelly looked into the room. She could make out the form of Maxie asleep near the curtain-drawn window. "You don't think he'll be fine for a few minutes?"

"I jus' don't want anythin' bad ta happen while I'm gone. Even if it is a few minutes."

"Fair enough. What do I do if he wakes up?"

"Just reassure him I'll be back. I won't be long." Archie turned and headed for the stairs. Shelly walked into the room quietly. The only light was the flickering TV set that cast the room in an electric blue. It did Maxie no favors. Deep shadows lined his sunken face and bony hands. She could tell he had lost a dangerous amount of weight in the last few weeks. His twitching hadn't stopped. If anything, it was getting worse. If it wasn't for the regular rise and fall of his chest, she would have thought Maxie was actually-

"Hey." Archie whispered from the doorway. He was holding a stack of folded clothes and Maxie's glasses.

"He NEEDS a doctor." She whispered back. "Or an exorcist." Archie placed the clothes in the chair and walked over to her. 

"He'll be ok. Jus' lemme try ta get him some rest an' relaxation. If he still looks like this in a few days, I'll get him ta one or tha other."

"You'd better." She whispered. "If something happens to him, you'll be blamed by everyone in Team Magma. Tensions are already high. Matt had to break up three fights today and none of them were verbal." She walked to the door and Archie followed her. She turned and looked at him, "Get him fixed so you two can get back to work. I know that Tabi, sorry, Tabitha, and I can run things smoothly for a bit but without you two to back us up, there could be mutiny."

"I know, Shells, I know. I'll do my best while we're here. Jus' tell 'em we're… we're on an unexpected business trip. Urgent and classified, or somethin' like that. They'll believe ya."

"Our half will... Good luck with him. You'll need it." She turned and left. Archie closed the door quietly and began unpacking. After he was done he took one of the books she had packed, opened the curtain just a bit to let in the early autumn sunset, and started to read.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tabitha stormed down Mount Chimney. "Of all the nights he has to leave! I actually had plans! Giving me paperwork he hasn't even made a single note on! I can find at least ten different corrections in the first paragraph alone! I swear, this Aqua merger is going to ruin us! Ruin! I would expect something like this from that water-brained Archie but from Maxie! It's appalling! It's scandalous! It'll be then end of our bureaucracy as we know it! I swear, I could run this team better than-!"

"Do you REALLY want that to get back to Maxie, Tabi?"

He startled and turned towards Shelly. "S-Shelly! I didn't see you there, ahahaha!"

"Yes, well, I just happened to HEAR you there." She smirked. "A little upset, aren't we?"

"I was just going to, ah, clarify some things with Leader Maxie. He signed off on these plans but he seemed to have forgotten to add his revisions. It would be troublesome if I were to just hand these off to our grunts without proper instructions."

"Did Maxie and Archie both sign off on the plans?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then don't worry about it."

Tabitha stared at her, dumbfounded. "Are you being serious right now?! This is far from signature worthy! What about the corrections, the additions, the alternate routes?"

"Tell me Tabi, do you not trust Maxie?"

"Stop calling me that!" He hesitated. "I… I feel that as his highest ranking admin, I should look over any and all decisions made for the greater good of this team. For… security reasons."

"You don't have any faith in him at ALL, do you?" She smirked.

Tabitha grew angry, "Well, you've seen where faith's gotten me, haven't you? Sometimes I wonder if Leader Maxie even has it in him anymore! Some days he'll work all day but others I can't even get him to say three words to me! Hell, I'd rather work for my old boss Dr. Shadman than this!"

"Wait, wait, hold the phone! YOU worked with Dr. Shadman? THE Dr. Ass? I worked for him for 6 months before quitting! That guy could strip paint with his criticism."

"What? When did you work for him?"

"Ehh, I worked at Devon for a while before Archie asked me to join him. It's a good thing he did. I was about to strangle the guy."

"I used to work at Devon as well! How have we never discovered this?"

Shelly laughed, "Hey, you wanna go to the tavern in Lavaridge and bitch about it?

Tabitha looked down at the plans, "I suppose one drink couldn't hurt."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Maxie shifted uncomfortably. He so badly wanted to go back to sleep but his body was fighting him. Constantly ripping him out of dream after dream. He kept shifting from too hot to too cold to too... normal! He groaned and turned on his side, attempting to lull himself back but nothing came. 

"Max? Ya ok?"

He pulled off his now almost dry rag and turned towards Archie. He was able to see the blurry outline of him sitting near the window, sunlight shining across his face. " 'm fine, I guess."

"Lemme get ya a new washcloth." Archie set down his book and went into the small attached bathroom. Maxie lay still, staring at the plank ceiling. He could faintly smell something cooking and a floral scent that reminded him of a toiletries shop down the road.

"Here we go. Nice and cold." Archie returned and handed Maxie the cloth. He folded it in on itself and placed it across the front of his neck. His eyes burned with a need for sleep. He yawned deeply but he knew sleep would still elude him for the time being. He looked over at Archie, "What are you reading?" He asked, voice weary.

"Oh, this? Jus' some book that Shells recommended. Somethin' about leadership styles throughout history. It ain't bad, really. Wouldn't mind a better writin' style though. It's as dry as tha peanutbutter cookies I tried ta make yesterday."

"Mmm." Maxie grunted. Oh to read a book. That sounded lovely. Anything really to not be laying around miserable. He yawned again, this time tears pricked his eyes. 

"Why don' cha go back ta bed fer now?"

Maxie shrugged. "I suppose I should. I just hope I can…" He dozed off and on until a soft knock at the door caused him to open his eyes. A woman, well the fuzzy outline of a woman, with a tray of udon was standing at the door when Archie opened it. He said thank you and took it from her. It smelled fine, Maxie thought. Oniony, garlicky, maybe... noodley? Archie set the tray down and sniffed deep. 

"Mmm. Smells great, Max. Come on over and eat. It'll make ya feel better." Archie set each bowl on the side of the small table. Maxie stared vacantly at the porcelain. Food? Was he really suggesting food at a time like this? Maxie couldn't eat all of that if he tried. His stomach had shrunk over the last few weeks' unintentional fasting.

"I'm not hungry…"

"You sure? Why don'tcha try a few bites then make yer decision." Archie took a bite, "Mmm, Maxie it's great. It'll hit tha spot, I promise."

Maxie threw off the covers and put on his glasses. "Even a few bites of anything usually makes me want to vomit." 

"Sip on tha broth then. Ya need calories."

He sat down in front of his bowl. Just the sight of it made him stifle a gag. "Archie, I couldn't even if I wanted to. It's going make me sick."

"That's fine, then. Do ya want me ta eat outside?"

"Please." Maxie turned his head and put a hand over his mouth. Archie took both bowls and carried them over to the attached balcony. Once they were out of the room, Maxie took a deep breath. He noticed his hands shaking slightly and put them both into fists. His anxiety was at it's peak and of course it had to be in front of the worst possible person. 

Maxie thought back. He was an anxious child but he had outgrown most of it by the time he was 13. (Or at least he thought he had.) Before then, if anything set him off he would get the shakes and nausea so bad food was completely out of the question. He would sometimes go days without eating until finally hunger would get the better of him. 

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and his breathing quickened. 'No! Not again! Easy, Maxie, easy. Deep breaths. Slow and steady.' Once he had gotten control of himself again, he made his way back to the futon. His limbs felt like concrete and luckily his eyelids felt the same. He crawled in and soon felt himself drop into the deep dark realm of sleep


End file.
